warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/Raids
Overview Raids are a group event where a number of players fight raid battles in order to deal damage to the Raid boss. If enough damage is dealt within the time limit, the players receive Honor points based on how much damage they dealt. These Honor points can unlock cards depending on the Raid. Unlocking Raids The ability to initiate Raids is unlocked through completion of specific Missions. It is not recommended you attempt any Raid until you have finished all missions. These are the raids and missions which unlock them: Raid Mechanics It costs 25 to initiate a Raid. You cannot initiate a Raid if you have a Raid that you started on cooldown. You cannot initiate or join a Raid if that Raid is on cooldown. Once a Raid is initiated, a countdown timer starts; the amount of time is determined by the specific Raid. Each Raid has a link which players can use to invite other players into the Raid, up to a maximum number of members determined by the specific Raid. Inside a Raid, players can spend 10 to fight a Raid battle. On a victorious battle the player deals some damage to the Raid boss, typically 20-25. If enough damage is dealt to the Raid boss before the countdown expires, the raid immediately ends in success. If not enough damage is dealt by the time the countdown expires, the raid fails. Regardless of the outcome, the Raid enters cooldown, which lasts until 24 hours after the time the countdown expired (or would have expired, in case of success). If the raid failed, none of the players gain any Honor; otherwise, they have until the end of the cooldown to claim their Honor reward, which is based on the amount of damage they contributed. Honor Honor points are awarded for a victorious raid based on the total damage dealt by the player. All raids except Arctis Vanguard give Honor as follows: Imperial Purger, Tartarus Swarm, and Blightbloom have the following additional tiers: Arctis Vanguard has a different system: Raid Battles The enemy deck in Raid Battles is different than most decks: * The enemy commander is unique to that Raid, and is 2-3 times as powerful as any available to players. * The enemy has access to cards that are much more powerful than cards available to players. These will either be cards unique to the raid, or upgraded versions of normal cards. * The enemy deck is not the same every time; rather it consists of a set of cards that appear every battle, plus some selections from each of several pools of cards. On victory, the player deals 15-25 damage against the raid boss, and gains 8-14 XP and 30-50 Gold. Versus Gold Farming With a good deck you can instead gain about 140 per 10 by farming missions, likely with a higher win rate. Therefore, each Raid battle effectively costs you about 100 . Assuming 20 boss damage per battle on average, and 10 damage per Honor, this is 2 Honor per Raid battle. Therefore each Honor point effectively costs you about 50 , and unlocking all three cards on a 1,000 Honor Raid will set you back about 50,000 . Put in other ways: * It will cost you more Gold to unlock the second and third cards on a Raid than it will cost to buy a copy of each of those cards. List of Raids Derived Statistics * Battles: Number of victories needed to complete the raid, assuming 20 damage per battle. * Inverse Efficiency: If every member played constantly and with 100% win rate (starting with 0 energy) they would succeed in the raid by this factor. Generally higher is easier. Reward Cards Cards become available for purchase in the Store under Rewards after minimum Honor is achieved to unlock the reward. Difficulty With the exception of Arctis Vanguard, Raids tend to be much harder than most missions, with double-to-triple-strength commanders, raid-specific cards that are far more powerful than cards available to players, and a larger deck size than is available to players. Furthermore, the XP and Gold gains per Energy are much less than that from the best missions, and the reward cards are quite expensive. Therefore, it is recommended that you finish all missions, including side missions, and most or all achievements before attempting Raids. Apart from Arctis Vanguard (whose reward card is not very good), arguably the easiest Raid battles are in Oluth; the first reward card is also one of the best for raiding in general, doing excellent work in Xeno Walker, Imperial Purger, and even Oluth itself. Xeno Walker and Tartarus Swarm require the least specialized cards, though the latter requires quite a commitment of time. Siege on Kor and Enclave Flagship require fairly specialized decks, but are fairly straightforward. Imperial Purger has possibly the hardest battles of any Raid. Rough battle difficulty, lowest to highest, assuming a good deck: # Arctis Vanguard - 100% win rates on Auto # Oluth - > 95% win rates on Auto # Blightbloom - ~ 97% win rates on Auto # Xeno Walker - 94-99% win rates on Auto depending on number of Toxic Cannon # Enclave Flagship - 85% win rates on manual to 90% win rates on Auto, depending on number of Daemon # Behemoth - ~90% win rates on Auto # Siege on Kor - ~85% win rates on Auto # Miasma - ~85% win rates on Auto # Tartarus Swarm - ~80% win rates on Auto, ~90% win rates on manual # Gore Typhon - ~80% win rates on Auto # Imperial Purger - ~75% win rates on manual Organizing raids can also present its own problems. A Raid with a short time limit or requiring lots of people can take some work to put together successfully. Rough organization difficulty, lowest to highest: # Arctis Vanguard - can be soloed # Imperial Purger - long time limit, can be done with just half a dozen committed players # Blightbloom - long time limit, requires 30+ committed players to be done comfortably # Enclave Flagship - can be done with only about a dozen committed players # Tartarus Swarm - very long time limit, requires 50+ committed players to be done comfortably # Xeno Walker - requires 20+ committed players to be done comfortably # Behemoth - requires 25+ committed players to be done comfortably # Oluth - very short time limit, can be done with just half a dozen committed players # Miasma - very short time limit, requires 8+ committed players to be done comfortably # Siege on Kor - requires 40+ committed players to be done comfortably # Gore Typhon - short time limit, requires 25+ committed players to be done comfortably Category:Tyrant Category:Tyrant Raids